Game of the year-Naruto
by Stupidheroine
Summary: Suck at summaries.Naruto owns the Naruto world.UBER UBER UBER UBER GODLIKE NARUTO.DONT LIKE UBER UBER UBER UBER GODLIKE NARUTO?GO AWAY DEN
1. UMAD KISHI!

Naruto cursed as he got hit by the chidori in the heart . Though it only came as a muffled scream .

* * *

**Nowhere **

Masashi Kishimoto laughed evilly . So fun . . . . Then , a hooded man knocked on his door. Kishi opened the door and was hit by a sword .

" Kishi , for ruining Naruto's life . You will die. As punishment I will make Naruto own the Naruto Universe . " The unknown Assassin said to Kishi . Masashi Kishimoto screamed in anger and in pain . Masashi Kishimoto died . The Unknown Assassin walked over to the computer and . . . .

* * *

Naruto was confused . First he died by his friend . Then he was in a white room . Suddenly there was lots of text .

**Killed Villagers = 378 points .**

** Accessed Kyuubi chakra = 450 points .**

** Learned Henge = 50 points .**

** Learned Kawarimi = 65 points .**

** Hit on Anko the Snake Lady = 500 points .**

** Failed to notice Hinata's Feelings = 700 points .**

** Learned Rasengan = 300 points .**

** Learned Shadow Clone = 100 points .**

** Died at age 12 ( or 13? ) = - 3500**

** Total = -1047**

** Karma = Neutral.**

** Rating = You suck ! Go awa-**

' _Hello Naruto I am Kyle . I have defeated your creator . I want to_ make it up to you by making you own . '

_' ... Kyle ... ? ' ' Listen Kyle , my life is shit - ' 'That's why I want to make it up to you . __**robot51 **__' _Nothing happened , but after 5 seconds . Something happened . Then something said **" ACHIEVEMENTS UNLOCKED ! CHARACTERS UNLOCKED ! CHEATS UNLOCKED ! ALL ITEMS UNLOCKED ! EXTRAS UNLOCKED ! "** Naruto was freaked out . So he fell on his butt . . _'Kyle . .. .. Thank you ...' ' No need kid . ' _Naruto thought about the cheats . . . After a few minutes he asked Kyle another question . _'_ _Kyle what's a cheat ?_ _'_ _' why don't you see for yourself kid? '_ suddenly Naruto was flung in the menu . He looked at the menu .

**Play**

** Achievements**

** Options**

** Cheats**

** Extras**

_' Kid this is the menu ' ' Like a menu from a game , I get it . ' ' Kid look at the Cheats Menu ._

Naruto pushed the cheats button . The main menu dissapeared and what stood there were the cheats :

_Level 1000 ( ... Weeeeelll . . If you activate this cheat You can do anything . . . )_

_ Infi-_

The cheat list didn't have time to finish as Naruto pushed the Level 1000 button . . . .

' _Level 1000 cheat activated! '_

_' Kit think mentally 'back' ' _ Naruto thought _'back' _Naruto was suddenly in the main menu again . Without warning he pressed play . Naruto spinned and went down (Like in Pokemon games , escape rope ) to the Play menu .

**New game**

** Load game**

" Meh , load game sucks , New game ! " _'Kid I will be in your mind okay?' ' 'kay . '_

Naruto pressed New game . A door appeared and Naruto walked to it without hesitation . Once there he found them . All colored statues of him or her . '_Must be cause they're unlocked'_ He looked at the statues' description .

**Noob Naruto**

** A noob version of Naruto . 'Nuff said .**

** Taijutsu : An ant can own him . **

** Ninjutsu: Lee can own him by firing E-rank ninjutsu . Not like Lee can do it anyway.  
**

** Genjutsu : sucks .**

** Chakra Capacity : Nonexistent.**

** Chakra control : the worst .**

Naruto grimaced . He wasn't like that. He searched through the statues . He found an ownage type character after a few minutes .

**Godlike & Cool Naruto **

** Ninjutsu : Errrrr... Godlike?**

** Taijutsu : Godlike . Nuff' said.**

** Genjutsu : Godlike . Nuff' said.**

** Chakra Capacity : Infinity bitch.**

** Chakra control : Well fuck... He has perfect Chakra control . When I mean that. I mean Godlike.**

** Bloodlines : All Bloodlines,bitch please, Fully evolved. Bitch please.**

Naruto broke a wide grin. he touched the statue. The statue dissapeared and out came the most badass Character who hates orange . **Select Character? ** "Yes."

-blah blah blah about Kyuubi being sealed. Course. That was the noobest fox eva. He could defeat da fox. -

-5 Minutes later-  
"The lol..." Yes , Naruto was the smartest.

Reason why Naruto is shocked? He has Infinite stat points. And ability points.

-For the sake of crack. Im gonna let you view it.-

**Ninjutsu:5000/50000(5000 is godlike. 50000 is...I won't explain it.)**

** -Naruto adds 45000 points-**

** Ninjutsu:50000/50000**

** Taijutsu:50000/50000**

** Genjutsu:50000/50000**

** Kenjutsu:50000/50000**

** Fuinjutsu:50000/50000**

**Sword styles, Hand-to-Hand styles = 500 defensive sword styles , 500 offensive sword styles, 500 Offensive-to-Defensive sword styles, 500 Defensive Hand-to-Hand styles. 500 Offensive Hand-to-Hand styles. 500 Offensive-to-Defensive Hand-to-Hand styles. 1 Ultimate fighting style (Combines all styles)**

** IQ:50000/50000**

** Abilities:**

** Basically everything, like Devil's luck = 50000/50000**

** Affiinity=Everything,50000/50000**

** . = 50000/50000**

** (Now that's it.)**

Is this okay?Yes,No.

Naruto said Yes. The world seemed to spin.


	2. Grandpa Hiruzen owns

"Minato-sensei,the Kyuubi is attacking!" The Normally Emotionless ANBU, Kakashi was shouting at the top of his lungs. The Yondaime faced the ANBU and said "Kakashi, looks like I will have to seal the _controlled_ fox into Naruto" Naruto saw this and facepalmed. _'Kyle,can I skip this crap?' 'Kit,you just interrupted my nap time, how to skip this is think of skipping it' _ Kyle went back to sleep. Naruto sweatdropped at the simple work he had to do. So Naruto thought about skipping it. And soon he found himself in his old home. _'Kit.' 'Thought you were sleeping.' 'I was just pretending, you have gravity seals, you're on level 5000, which is the max, even if you are at your heaviest, you still feel as light as a feather, you can move like the fastest person . However. When you take off just 100 seals, If you take a step. There will be an earthquake which will be felt by the entire world, you can also move like you are SUPER-SUPER-SUPER-SUPER-SUPER (500000 supers later) SUPER fast. Yup. You can release the seals by saying __**GRAVITY SEAL RELEASE: **__with the number of how many you're gonna release. Enough ranting. Create a blood clone to take your place in the academy. I'll train you how to use your powers in your mindscape, I have a solid,physical,and mental form. Now,if you train in your mindscape you can just train on stances,but I am God in here, so I can make it that you can train on your strength , you are God too. Can't let my son show off if he can't use his powers correctly!'_ Alex ruffled his surrogate son's hair. Naruto grumbled at his messy hair. But unknown to him Alex resumed the game since he paused it while explaining. When Naruto pouted. All of the girls came to him (Girls have super sight xD) (Yes even Sakura and Ino) and were rocketed by nosebleeds. Naruto saw this and ran, Hiraishin speed, but not before leaving a note which said '_I only take real Kunoichi. Not fangirls. Work hard if you wan't to be my girlfriend.'_ Only Sakura and Ino looked at the note and they looked at each other which said _'Fuck Sasugay,we will not become fangirls anymore,we will become true kunoichi'_ How could the author give Naruto The Pinky and Blondie!

* * *

**Hokage tower**

Naruto was walking, to his surrogate grandfather, he wasn't gonna let Jiji di- _'Naruto I forgot since you are a God. A true God unlike Shinigami,Yami and Kami, which were only false Gods,doesn't mean they're not true,anyway since you're a God you can revive anyone.'_ Well fuck that. He would just leave a blood clone in the final chuunin exams, and own Orochimaru. He walked to the large door,asking the secretary,who unknown to her,was the demon brat. She allowed him in since he was super hot. Oh wait I forgot to mention Naruto had the same height of Minato. Except that he was casting a henge. He dressed like Minato when not in his henge. (Because Minato looks cool, especially with the cloak) Naruto was in the old man's room. Hiruzen looked at the unknown person who came in. "Who might you be?" "Sandaime-sama please put a sound barrier, and tell the ANBU to leave the room,this is classified information" Hiruzen looked at the man in shock,incredible, he detected the ANBU. He motioned for the ANBU to leave the room,the ANBU hesitantly agreed. "Now what is it." His surrogate grandpa voiced in seriousness. (He put up a sound barrier already :P) **"KAI"** Naruto was covered in smoke, before looking like Yondaime. Hiruzen dropped his pipe in shock. "It's me jiji." Hiruzen gaped at Naruto.

"NARUTO?!" "No its the damn Yondaime old man!,anyway my life is a video game,some evil guy named Masashi Kishimoto set our fates in stone,damn Hyuuga preachin' bastard. Anyway. Your fate was to die by sealing Orochimaru's arms with **Shiki Fujin**" Now his grandpa was gaping further. Before he got to ask a question. Naruto said "Old man,can you hold my hand?" Grandpa Hiruzen obeyed. Naruto said "Menu" so his surrogate Grandpa could believe his life is a video game "Wow..." Grandpa said. He stopped his eyes on cheats, and narrowed his eyes. He put his finger on the cheats button. Suddenly the world seemed to spin as they spun around. "Wait. Let me view your character info" Naruto said. Naruto and his grandpa went back to the menu then character info.

**Sarutobi Hiruzen**

**Level:50**

**Title:God of Shinobi**

**Ninjutsu:200/50000  
Taijutsu:210/50000**

**Genjutsu:70/50000**

**Bojutsu:500/50000  
**Hiruzen smirked at DAT.

(Naruto has every weapon stuff. Like Bojutsu.)

**Fuinjuts:100/50000**

**Luck:1/50000  
**Sarutobi's eyes twitched.

**Bo styles and Taijutsu styles: 1 Offensive Bo style. 1 Defensive Bo style. 1 Hand-to-Hand mixed offense and defense.**

**IQ:1000/50000  
**(Nara which is most intelligent is 2500/50000, Dobe Naruto has 5/50000 IQ)

**Abilities: Summoning Contract. Bo mastery. Affinity: Fire,wind,and earth.**

"Now let's look at mine." Naruto smirked, Sarutobi laughed,"Naruto you must probably suck" Naruto didn't faze. He went back and looked at his.

**Level:10000**

**Ninjutsu:50000/50000(5000 is godlike. 50000 is...I won't explain it.)**

**Ninjutsu:50000/50000**

**Taijutsu:50000/50000**

**Genjutsu:50000/50000**

**Kenjutsu:50000/50000 Any other -tsu or -su = 50000/50000**

**Fuinjutsu:50000/50000**

**Sword styles, Hand-to-Hand styles,whatever style. = 500 defensive sword styles , 500 offensive sword styles, 500 Offensive-to-Defensive sword styles, 500 Defensive Hand-to-Hand styles. 500 Offensive Hand-to-Hand styles. 500 Offensive-to-Defensive Hand-to-Hand styles. 1 Ultimate fighting style (Combines all styles) Any other weapon styles: 50000**

**IQ:50000/50000**

**Abilities:**

**Basically everything, like Devil's luck = 50000/50000**

**Affiinity=Everything,50000/50000**

**Rating: Pwn everyone :)**

Sarutobi just fainted,he woke up with the smell of burning things. He looked up, and stand up,then He sorted his memory. Then he looked up,Naruto was burning something dangerus,

He, Naruto was burning Icha Icha.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO-" ...Cue sweatdrop. Without warning Grandpa Sarutobi grabbed Naruto's hand and went to the menu and then cheats. There stood almighty cheats.

**cheat on Hiruzen.**

**cheat on Naruto.**

Hiruzen pointed to cheat on Hiruzen, the world seemed to spun again.

**Level 10000.(Also gives you all bloodlines and traits and have Naruto's stuff.) **Wasting no time Hiruzen pointed to the button. Grandpa was then hit with information,instantly,he lost weight,he could do stuff like Naruto, he could defeat Kami,Shinigami, and Yami at the same time without breaking a sweat. Yep. Definitely worth it.

Hiruzen grabbed the still asleep Naruto and zoomed to the character info.

-same stats as Naruto-

Hiruzen let out a 'woot!' for his awesomeness. Naruto , by this time,was Now awake, they wasted no time on telling about the near future, he should be placed in Sasuke,Sakura's team. Hiruzen agreed. (Or Grandpa) Naruto then resumed the game and went to the still sleeping Anko/shunshined to the still sleeping Anko.

* * *

**Anko's house.**

Naruto removed Anko's ugly crap seal on the neck. And shunshined. When Anko woke up. The village would hear 'YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS'

* * *

The end JK. See you next chapter.


	3. The 7 pwners!

Hi guys. This is StupidHeroine, ready to read the story? Well don't waste time reading author's morning comments.

* * *

Naruto gave up to the blinding rays of the sun. Sleeping next to him was the Nine-tailed Vixen. How did Naruto meet her you ask? Well this is how it went.

_Flashback no jutsu!_

_Naruto was sleeping, when all of a sudden he was now in a sewer. He sensed a pure chakra animal. He tracked the chakra beast and there, lo and behold, was the Kyuubi. Crying, wait what, crying?! Sensing he or she was in distress, he ran into him or her. When the Kyuubi saw him, she tried to go away, but Naruto came closer and mouthed to the Kyuubi to 'don't go away please, I know you were controlled, You are far too beautiful to cry. ' sensing Naruto already knew she was female by just looking. She stopped. ran to Naruto, buried her head into his chest and cried fully. Kyuubi said "sorry for ruining your life!"  
while Naruto said "It's okay, in fact, my life was better when you got sealed into me, besides,I can't let a pretty girl get claimed!" Kyuubi blushed, though it was unseeable through her red fur. "You know, I can free you from the seal, since I am a God." "By the way my name is Akane." "Beautiful name for a beautiful vixen." Akane blushed again. Naruto grabbed Akane's hand and flashed through the seal. He then ripped it off. Akane faded away, after 3 seconds, Akane dissapeared completely._

_Flashback Kai!_

Naruto crept quietly to the kitchen to make breakfast. He ate breakfast after cooking it. And made a **blood clone ** to replace him in the academy. He then went to Training Ground 100, in which Kyle was waiting so he can train for 6 years. (Naruto is 6 years old)

* * *

**6 years later**

"I thought training would never end." Naruto said. When Naruto came into view in the desert storm (Yes Training Ground 100 is a desert) He was buff. But not buff like a muscle guy. He was buff like an Athlete. "Naruto-kun we agree with you on that." Then 5 unknown figures came into view. There was EMS Itachi,Kisame,Nagato,Orochimaru, and Sasuke. I just put them there for random reasons. No I will not explain how they joined Naruto. But I will explain why Kyle wasn't here.

_LE FLASHBACK_

_Kyle smiled upon Naruto. 'Naruto, I know how to get in there, but nobody will control the computer again. Except we can do anything we want.' He used the program 'Naruto teleporting' to teleport to Naruto Universe. 'Cool pops.' 'I'm gonna go on a long term mission, most for 10 years. This okay son?' 'Yeah sure pops.' Naruto didn't push his surrogate father asking what the long term mission was._

_Flashback end._

__Anyway the 5 of them are good. The bad version of them replaced the originals. But Naruto deleted the bad versions except for Orochimaru. Anyway Naruto brought them back. They have the powers of Naruto. Exactly the same. Including gravity seals. Derp in short, they own. They stealthily made up to the hokage tower and talked to the old man about why they are here.

"Old man remove the civilian council. This isn't a democracy, you are the leader, as such, you have political power!" Naruto yelled at his surrogate grandpa.

"I agree with my surrogate son." Orochimaru said.

"Me too." Itachi said.

"Me too." Kisame said.

"I agree with my brother." Nagato and Sasuke said.

'They are right. I am the leader. I have political power.' Hiruzen called for a council meeting. While the 6 of them wore hoods.

* * *

**Council meeting**

****All of the council members sat, waiting for the hokage. After 10 minutes the hokage and 6 hooded figures came. Random Civilian Member #1 yelled at the hokage. "What is this Hiruzen and who are these hooded men. Show their faces!"

After Random Civilian Member #1 said that. There was a super killing intent which affected everyone in the five nations except for the hooded figures. (Note. This is just 0.1% of Hiruzen's KI) Kage's were suffocated. Every ninja below kage was knocked unconscious. "Naruto and company, can you please kill the civilian members?" "Sure grandpa."

The slaughter began and ended after 1 nanosecond.

"Naruto-kun, Kisame-kun, Orochimaru-kun, Itachi-kun, and Sasuke-kun, where do you wanna live?" "My real father's home old man." "Okay."

* * *

Lol. DROP DEAD! WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	4. Announcement

Sorry guys for not updating fast. There's just school. It's always school, school, school. Hope you can bear with me.


End file.
